Vocaloid goes around the World!
by Kurochoco
Summary: Di hari yang bosan, Master menyuruh para Vocaloid untuk jalan-jalan keliling dunia!, lalu apa yang terjadi? Kemana mereka akan pergi? Warning: Abal, Gaje, Aneh
1. Peta!, Atlas!, Dunia!

Nyan~ ini fic saya yang kedua, fic yg pertama masih belum kelar alias baru bikin XD, tapi saya udah kepingin buat nulis fic ini, hehehe XD

**Warning:** Abal, Gaje, Aneh

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya saya

.

.

.

_"Vocaloid goes around the World"_

_Chapter 1: Peta! Atlas! Dunia!_

**Normal POV**

Suatu hari yang cerah di Crypton City, para Vocaloid sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya, seperti latihan vokal, bermain, ngobrol, makan es krim (dipastikan ini hanya Kaito) dan lain-lain...

"Hmmm... Bosen, enaknya ngapain ya?" kata Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan neginya

"Makan aja tuh negi biar gak bosen" kata Rin yang dari tadi udah bete gak tahan bosennya mau ngapain

"Tanya Kaito aja" kata Len ngasal setelah itu mengambil pisang nya lalu memakannya

"Kalau tanya Kaito kan udah jelas jawabannya apa"

"Makan Es Krim dan main sama Master~" Kaito yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung tersenyum cerah dan duduk di sebelah Miku, tapi tiba-tiba Miku berdiri dan membuat shock Kaito yang ngira Miku benci sama dia

"Ah iya, benar juga!, terima kasih Kaito" Miku yang baru saja dapat ide itu langsung memeluk Kaito dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Kaito, Len sama Rin cuma cengengesan doang terus ngikutin Miku dari belakang, Kaito pun ikut, Meiko pun ikut, Luka yang baru pulang konser ngeliat baris berbaris itu pun ikut, Gakupo yang ngeliat Luka ikut pun ikut, Gumi ikut, Miki, Piko, Kiyoteru, Yuki pun ikut, Teto bela-belain dateng dari ruangan Utauloid pun ikut, Neru dan Haku ikut, Ted, Mikuo, dan Gumiya yang ngeliat Teto, Miku, Gumi pun ikut, cleaning ser-uph *disapu duluan*, akhirnya keluarga besar Vocaloid itu pun banyak yang ikut...

"Yahoo Master!" kata Miku dengan ceria memasuki ruangan Master nya, Vocaloid lainnya ikut masuk...

"OMG Miku? Kamu mau ngapain bawa pasukan banyak banget gini, mau nge-bunuh Master? Jangan dong kan Master masih muda dan-" belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, si Master udah di pukul duluan sama Miku pake Negi

"Gini loh Master gue tersayang" Miku memasang tampang yandere ke-Masternya

'Mati gue mati gue mati gue mati gue'

"Aku ini bosen, gak tau mau ngapain" Miku lalu marah dan memalingkan wajahnya, Tsundere, Masternya yang mengira bakal dibunuh sama Miku Tsundere itu sekarang ketawa-tawa lalu menepuk kepala Miku

"Hahaha Miku, kalo gitu bilang dari awal dong, jangan nakutin Master"

Kaito yang ngeliat itu cuma bisa speechless, soalnya mau gimana lagi, dia suka Miku, dia juga sayang sama Masternya, jadilah dia speechless wkwkwk...

"Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau... Begini saja..." tiba-tiba Master mengeluarkan sebuah kertas besar... Itu kan?

**Miku POV**

Master mengeluarkan sebuah kertas..., itu bukannya... Peta?

"Master? Aku tuh bete dan bosen bukan mau ngeliat peta, aduh Master gimana sih?" langsung deh si Rin mulai nyolot

"Tunggu lah Rin, mungkin Master mau ngasih tau sesuatu" Len turun tangan

"Tapi kan Len? Aku tuh maunya-"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berjalan-jalan keliling dunia?" Perkataan Master barusan membuat para Vocaloid melongo semua... Hah...Keliling dunia?...

"Ba-barusan Master bilang apa?" Aku bertanya Tidak percaya

"Keliling dunia, Miku..."

Keliling dunia? Master gak gila nih?

"Master beneran kan?"

"Iya, Miku"

"Ke-keliling dunia nya kemana?"

"Hem... Karena kita di jepang, kan asia, kamu cari negara yang dekat dengan jepang..., baru ke negara lain yang dekat degan negara yang kamu kunjungi" Master tersenyum

Setelah itu aku dan para vocaloid lainnya keluar dari ruangan Master...

"OMG! Master beneran nyuruh kita keliling dunia!" Aku teriak teriak sambil masang tampang WOW

"Norak ah lo Miku, tadi Master ngasih apa aja ke kamu?" Neru langsung ngeliatin apa yang kubawa

"Oh ini... Peta dan Atlas" kataku sambil memberikan apa yang kubawa...

"Peta..."

"Atlas..."

"Kita kayaknya bener-bener mau keliling DUNIA" Entah kenapa Neru menekan kata dunia

"Peta! Atlas! Dunia!"

"Peta! Atlas! Dunia!"

"Pet-" Belum sempat Rin dan Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neru udah keliatan kayak orang mau muntah

"Woi, dua bocah kuning! Lu pada demen film D*ra the apalah gitu, mau muntah deh gue, hidih"

"Terserah kita kali, daripada lo handphone addicted!"

Terjadilah perang sengit antara Rin-Len, dan Neru

"Serang!" Rin menyiapkan Roadroller nya, dan Neru menyiapkan katananya

Sementara mereka perang mari kita berbicara tentang keliling dunia

"Jadi nanti siapa yang memandu acara kita keliling dunia ini?"

"Aku, Gakupo, sama Luka" Kiyoteru, Gakupo, dan Luka toh rupanya, tapi... Emang bisa si Terong itu? Hem... Tapi kalo ada Luka, Gakupo pasti bisa apapun...

"Jadi kita pertama bakal kemana nih Miku?"

"Hmmm... Harus yang deket-deket jepang dulu kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke negara ini?" Aku tersenyum sambil menunjuk salah satu negara, dan negara itu adalah...

**To Be Continued...**

Jadi...

Dikit banget ya... ._.

Sebenarnya ide fic ini gara-gara saya stress belajar geografi, tapi hasilnya positif juga gara-gara belajar :D

Tolong review nya ya Minna-san :)

Thx for reading :)


	2. Indonesia, I'm coming

Author: Halo minna-san, apa kabar? :) akhirnya fic nya bisa update juga nih, makasih banyak yang reviews ya ^^/

Miku: Dan... Kita bener-bener ke negara itu

Author: Habis kan bingung mau kemana lagi (/QAQ)/

Neru: Disitu gak ada Dor* kan?

Author: Ada dong, banyak lagi, ada bonekanya, badutnya, bahkan cosplay-

Neru: *asah katana* *sekarang author*

Author: Haaaaauuuu Ampun (/QAQ)/

Miku: Baiklah, untuk menghemat waktu, kita biarkan author ini di hajar Neru, selamat membaca minna-san ^^/

**Warning: **Tambah (?) abal, gaje, aneh

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya

.

.

.

_"Vocaloid goes around the World"_

_Chapter 2: Indonesia~, I'm coming~_

**Miku POV**

Aku menunjuk salah satu negara di Peta itu, dan negara itu adalah... _**Indonesia**_.

"Miku..., kamu yakin mau kesini?" tanya Luka heran.

"Iya, sepertinya disini menyenangkan, dan aku juga ingin berkunjung ke negara yang ber-iklim tropis" jawabku.

"Tapi gak ada Dor* kan?!" Neru langsung sewot.

Ini anak phobia atau apa sama Dor*?

Aku mulai merapikan barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke Indonesia nanti.

"Hmmm, Pakaian, Lalu... Ini, ini, ini, terus Negi... Apalagi ya?..." kataku sambil memegang Negi ku.

"Jeruk!" kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Pisang!" kali ini kata Len

"Es Krim~" sekarang kata Kaito

"He-hei-" belum sempat aku berbicara mereka sudah memasukan barang-barang nya ke tas ku... Aduh...

"Hei, masukan barang-barang kalian ke tas kalian sendiri dong, kasian tuh Miku ntar bawaan nya kebanyakan, ntar kalo Miku pingsan gimana?" tiba-tiba Mikuo datang sambil berbicara tegas dan menunjuk tasku...

"Haaa ya ya, Mikuo-nii, kami niatnya cuma mau ngisengin Miku kok" jawab Rin dan Len kompak sambil menghela napas.

...

...

...

Tunggu... Sekarang kenapa ini?...

Dari belakang Mikuo dan Kaito tiba-tiba muncul hawa dingin, mereka pun saling men death-glare...

Perasaanku gak enak... Ngacir aja deh #plak

Maksud ku... Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan mereka dari sini..., Mikuo kalo ngamuk serem, Kaito kalo yandere serem lagi... (Author abis liat PV Uninstall #pakebilang).

Aku segera memasukan apa saja mulai dari sabun m***o ultra, **** chocolatos, serta miniatur Dor* yang disukai author (Author: Hidih, kapan gue bilang kalo gue suka Dor*?!) salahnya sendiri coba ngetik Dor* mulu di sini -_-"

Setelah itu aku mengeluarkan Mikuo dan Kaito dari kamarku.

Keesokan harinya kami pun berangkat ke Indonesia...

"Anu... Miku... Nanti kamu duduk sama siapa di pesawat?" kata Kaito sambil memakan es krim nya.

"Eh... Gak tau sih, tempat duduknya ada 3 deret kan?" jawabku polos.

"Kalo gitu sama aku yok Miku, boleh gak?" kata Mikuo yang datang tiba-tiba lalu menarik tangan ku...

"Apa?! Tu-tunggu dulu aku juga ya Miku!"

"Hmmm... Baiklah boleh deh..." Aku menjawab sambil menghela napas, padahal aku tadinya mau duduk sama Rin dan Luka, Hahhh...

**Normal POV**

Dari kejauhan Meiko menghela napas sambil berbisik "Kaito... Padahal aku ingin duduk denganmu..."

"Meiko-nee... Mau duduk sama kita nggak?" tanya Rin dan Len pada Meiko

"Ah, kalian, ummm baiklah..., kalian enak ya bisa berdua terus" jawab Meiko

"Eh?" Rin tiba-tiba blushing, dan membuat Len ikut blushing

"K-kami kan kembar, gimana sih Meiko-nee?" jawab mereka sambil memalingkan wajah (Author: halah malu-malu kucing | Len: *pikul author pake pisang*)

Para vocaloid pun masuk ke pesawat

Dari urutan paling depan...

Deretan pertama, Len, Rin, Meiko

Deretan kedua, Gakupo, Luka, Kiyoteru

Deretan ketiga, Yuki, Miki, Piko

Deretan keempat, Neru, Gumi, Gumiya

Deretan kelima, Haku, Teto, Ted

Deretan terakhir, Mikuo, Miku, Kaito

Ya, begitulah urutan nya...

Pesawat pun mulai terbang, mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan di pesawat...

**Deretan pertama: _Len, Rin, dan Meiko_**

"Hawawawawa, Len! Len! Lihat! Bandaranya jadi kecil banget!, awan nya juga sudah mulai kelihatan!" kata Rin sambil Cengar Cengir nunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela

"Ah... Iya-ya..." Len hanya meng-iyakan saya perkataan kakak kembarnya itu... 'cih manis banget!' lalu Len blushing dan memalingkan wajah lagi

'Fufufu, begitu ya Rin Len~, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Kaito ya?' kata Meiko dalam hati...

**Deretan kedua: _Gakupo, Luka, dan Kiyoteru_**

"Uh... Aku tidak kuat lagiiii, muallll" kata Gakupo berteriak histeris sambil menutupi mulutnya

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan?! Sarapan dulu, dasar kau ini, pakai nih minyak kayu putih nya!" kata Luka marah sambil menggosokan minyak kayu putih ke punggung Gakupo, lalu mematikan AC, dan mengeluarkan bentonya untuk dimakan Gakupo

"Anda pengertian sekali ya Luka-san" kata Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum

"Ah, tidak juga, bagaimana kabar Mayu-san?" jawab Luka

"Dia baik-baik saja, kemarin sebelum berangkat ke Indonesia saya menemuinya di Exit Tunes, saya hendak mengajaknya, tapi sepertinya dia sibuk" jawab Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum pahit

"Begitu rupanya..."

"Luka-chaaaan, bento nya enak sekaliii, banyak terongnyaaa, masakan Luka-chan nomer satuuuuuu"

"Iya iya, jangan makan sambil berbicara" Luka menepuk kepala Gakupo, lalu melanjutkan membaca buku

**Deretan ketiga: _Yuki, Miki, dan Piko_**

"Miki-nee, chat sama Sim Simi yukkk~" kata Yuki sambil mengeluarkan hp-nya

"Wah, boleh~, Piko mau ikut?" jawab Miki

"Pertama kita tanya apa ya?" kata Piko

_Yuki Typing: Tau Megurine Luka?_

_Simi: Tau! Istrinya Kamui Gakupo kan? XDD_

"Aaaa..." Yuki cengo seketika 'kira-kira Luka-nee blushing gak ya kalo aku kasih tau ini?'

"Capture! Capture! Ntar kita kasih tau ke Luka-nee" Miki cengengesan

_Miki Typing: Tau Kaito Shion gak?_

_Simi: Vocaloid yang biru itu kan?- dia ganteng banget, cocok banget ama Miku Hatsune- ama Meiko? Kagaklah D:_

"Meiko-nee, sabar ya..." Yuki cuma diam sambil ngeliat hp nya itu

"Kali ini gak usah di capture... Meski Kaito nanti bakal seneng banget" kata Miki

"Sekarang giliran mas Pikooo~" kata Piko hepi, Yuki sama Miki cuma sweatdrop doang

_Piko Typing: Pernah nonton h*****?_

_Simi: Pernah lah! Ga jaman loee kalo belom pernah nonton!_

"...Anuuu, Piko-nii, tapi h***** itu apa ya?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah polosnya, mampus lo

"Yukiii~ h***** itu adalah- _buagh_"

"Pikooooo, ngapain lu tanya ke simiiii, disini ada Yukiiii tauuuu, kok baka banget sih luuuuuu?!" Miki men death-glare Piko dan sukses membuat Piko ketakutan

**Deretan keempat: _Neru, Gumi, dan Gumiya_**

"Gumi, gue takut nih, di Indonesia aman kan dari Dor*?!" kata Neru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan hp nya

"Tenang aja Neru-chan, Gumi bakal tusuk nanti kalo ada yang Ganggu Neru-chan" (Author: Ciaelah -_- | Gumi: *lempar wortel ke author)

"Dora mulu dora mulu, shaun the sheep kek lebih keren tau!" Kata Gumiya yang udah bete bolak balik si Neru bilang Dora-dora terus

"Ehhh?! Gumiya lebih suka Shaun the sheep?! Aku sih sukanya Timmy time" jawab Gumi dengan wajah polos

"Ah, aku juga suka Timmy time" padahal awalnya Gumiya hanya karena bete bilang suka shaun the sheep, gara-gara Gumi jadi suka beneran deh

"Pstt... Neru... Makasih ya" Gumiya berbisik pada Neru, gara-gara Neru tadi akhirnya dia jadi deket sama Gumi

"Jangan salah arti lo ya Mi ayam, gue awalnya gak niat bantu lo tauk!" Neru berkata sambil memalingkan wajah, Tsundere banget ya, fufufu~

**Deretan kelima: _Haku, Teto, dan Ted_**

"Ngapain yaaa?" kata Teto sambil menguap

"Mau nge-cover lagu?" tanya Haku sambil tersenyum

"ZZZ..." Ted tidur (?)

"Boleh, lagu apa?"

"Fukkireta"

"...ITSU DEMO I LOVE YOU KIMI NI TAKE KISS ME WASURERARENAI KARA BOKU NO DAIJI NA MEMORII DORAYAKI WA~..."

"Mana Dorayaki mana dorayaki?!" Ted langsung bangun sambil ngiler, dan sukses membuat Haku dan Teto sweatdrop

**Deretan terakhir: _Mikuo, Miku, dan Kaito_**

"Miku, nanti di Indonesia kamu mau liat apa?" tanya Mikuo pada Miku

"Ehhh, apa ya? Aku penasaran sama Trans Studio, ah aku juga mau liat Angry Birds" jawab Miku

"Oh iya, kalo gak salah, Yuuma-san sama Mizki-san lagi di Indonesia lho" sekarang kata Kaito

"Ehhh?! Benarkah?! Kita ajak mereka yuk nanti!"

*kaito dan mikuo blushing* dalam hati mereka mengatakan... 'Miku kawaii banget ya...'

Miku yang gak sadar di perhatikan dua orang iku dari tadi cuma senyum-senyum aja.

**Miku POV**

Gak terasa pesawat sudah mendarat, di bandara Soekarno Hatta, Indonesiaaa~

Kami semua pun turun dari bandara, entah kenapa banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami, ada yang nanya kami cosplayer lah segala macam, kami pun ke hotel untuk beristirahat sebentar, setelah itu kami menentukan akan pergi kemana. Luka memberikan daftar tempat-tempat wisata di indonesia kepadaku, lalu aku membacanya

...

..

.

"Ah!, aku ingin kesini!"

**To be Continued...**

Author: Yeiii jadiiii jadiiii~ Ntar pertama jalan-jalan kemana yaaa?

Miku: Bali dong

Author: Ntar, kita beli nendo dulu~, berburu cosplay, ke kinokuniyaaa, terus-

Luka: Semua itu keinginan mu yang tidak pernah tercapai

Author: *jleb*

Yuuma & Mizki: Kami nanti muncul di chapter selanjutnya~, Reviews ya minna-san~, Thanks for reading~ ^^/


End file.
